Forest Sequence
by bunearybooboo
Summary: A series of tales about Pokemon in the forests of the various regions. Rated M for a reason.


The interior of Santalune Forest was dark, the only light source the dappled sun filtering through the thick leaves of the trees above. The Buneary was nervous; hopping through grass that came up to her ears, she couldn't help but feel threatened by the eerie quiet and lack of wind. If there was anything hunting here she wouldn't be able to see it first.

It was only the third time she had ever been allowed to leave the nest; hatched only two seasons previously, Buneary was as afraid to be outside as her mother was eager for her to leave. All of her siblings had already left the nest to haphazardly search for mates, young and fumbling as they all were. Lopunny was sick of Buneary being such a scaredy-Meowth, and often told her so. So today Buneary had volunteered to go fetch their breakfast from the Pecha berry bush. She intensely regretted it already.

There was a rustling noise from behind her, and the bunny spun around, breathing hard and readying a Pound with one paw raised high. But it was only a Pidgey, curiously tilting its head at her and continuing to peck at the seeds on the ground. She breathed a sigh in relief.

And was promptly tackled to the ground by a much larger Pokemon, its chuckling growl reaching her ears too late. The Pidgey took off in a panic, losing some feathers in the process.

"Well, why's a little Buneary like you out all alone? Surely you're not more than a day or two old," the monster said into her ear, heedless of the tiny Normal type's shivering. Its breath was hot, and from the timbre of its voice she was fairly certain it was male. A male Fire type, then. A Pansear?

"I'm two seasons," she squeaked indignantly, forgetting herself for a moment and writhing to get free. "Let go of me!"

"Oh, two seasons. Such a big girl. You're all grown up, then." Just as quickly as he had pounced on her, the mysterious Fire type jumped up and spun her onto her back, gripping her arms and pinning them roughly to the ground. Buneary couldn't help but gasp. It was no Pansear, though the body was similar. This Pokemon was a full foot taller than her, a mighty flame burning at the end of its tail. From the muscular, long arms and defined fingers, she was almost certain it was… "A Fighting type," he finished for her, tightening his grip with a savage grin. "Level twenty Monferno. You don't have a hope."

"Y-you don't live here," she mumbled stupidly, eyes wide and staring up at her captor.

"No, I'm a trainer's Pokemon. Speaking of which…. I'd better get on with it before she starts looking for me," Monferno sighed, looking over his shoulder. Buneary blinked.

"On with wh-?" She stopped, horrified and surprised, as the tip of something hot and fleshy poked her in the stomach. Monferno allowed his grin to fade into a smirk.

"A little one like you probably hasn't had it given to her yet, eh? I'll bet you've never been out of Mommy's nest before." He eased his hips back, heedless of her beginning to whimper, and sat down on the ground. "Well, we've all got to grow up sometime. You're going to be so tight." He adjusted his hands to her waist, fingertips rubbing gently at the fluff surrounding the tender area between her legs. "Let's get all this out of the way."

"Please," Buneary whispered, a tear beginning to trickle down her face. She had only a vague idea of what was about to happen, but was certain from the Monferno's demeanor that it was going to hurt.

"Oh, shut up," he groaned, lifting her up and setting the tiny Normal type down just gently onto the tip of his throbbing cock. She cried out at the feeling of the unfamiliar touch, twitching greedily at her soft Buneary cunt. Monferno grunted in pleasure. "Damn, you're already wet. See? Your body is ready for this. Just relax and let it happen."

"N—" She cut herself off, screaming silently as the Fire type slammed her down on his hot dick. It was agony. A full foot taller and nearly forty pounds heavier, his manhood matched the size difference. She felt as if she was splitting in two, while Monferno let out a long, low groan. "Yeah, ohhh. Damn, I knew you were going to have a tight pussy, but this is amazing. I think we'd better just stay here for a minute. I don't want this to be over too quickly," he muttered, flicking at her clit with a thumb. "Besides, gives you a chance to relax. If you just settle down I promise you'll enjoy it." Buneary shuddered at his wink, tears streaming down her face to wet her fur. They sizzled every time one dropped down onto the end of his shaft. With horror, she realized she hadn't even taken all of it yet. Numb, the bunny closed her eyes and waited for the pain to subside as the Fire type's enormous cock twitched inside of her, searing every spot its dribbling tip made contact with her walls.

It was barely a full minute before Monferno moved again, shoving her face into his neck. "You ready, bunny?"

"No, please, I just want to go h—"

He didn't give her a chance to fully respond, lifting her up with an ease she barely had time to marvel at before slamming the smaller Pokemon down on his dick yet again. Buneary, to her surprise, felt through the intense pain a small, fizzling spark of pleasure. His spicy precum coated her insides, warming them and making the sensation of his enormous meat thrusting into her more bearable. Monferno sensed it, and she could almost see his cocksure grin to go along with the sound of his voice. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?" He paused, his breath coming short as the larger Pokemon lifted her up and shoved her down again. "Ungh! Well, even if you don't, I certainly do." Buneary couldn't bring herself to respond, now lost in herself searching for that feeling that was emerging from behind the agony of his cock. He didn't need a response anyway, that was clear. The Monferno fell into a faster, steadier rhythm, pushing her up and down on his dick. Somehow when it filled her, she wanted movement; when it obliged and retreated, she ached for it to return and stretch her again. Yet still her dangling feet could just feel the last few inches of his sizzling cock, and she felt fear again when Monferno paused on the upstroke, keeping her poised again just in contact with its leaking tip. "You know, you're a good girl. It seems a shame not to teach you something else while I'm here," he groaned, resisting the urge to shove his dick back into her and hammer away, bruising her tiny cunt and making her scream. Buneary opened her mouth to protest, but the wind was knocked out of her as he pushed her to the ground on her back, spreading her small legs wide and positioning his dick again.

"I'm gonna show you how to really breed," Monferno moaned, tracing his head along her warm lips. "What we were just doing was fun, but if you want to be a real grown up bunny, you're going to need to learn your place. You're pretty good at it already, but you protest too much. When a male wants you, you need to present. Do you know what present means?" Buneary shook her head, no words coming to her lips. "It means you make it easy for him. You didn't make it easy for me, so I had to loosen you up a little. But if you lay like this and keep your cunt right there like that, see, that's great. Males like that. You got me?" When she didn't respond, he jabbed with his cock, smirking at the high-pitched moan that then escaped her. "You got me?"

Buneary nodded, wide-eyed. Monferno grinned. "Good. Now—"

"MONFERNO!"

"Shit," the Fire type muttered, glancing over his shoulder again and tightening his fingers' grip on her shoulders. "We've got to hurry this up, bunny. My Trainer's calling for me. Well, breeding is supposed to be quick."

"W-wait," she gasped. "What's breeding?"

He grinned at her, sharp teeth protruding from his mouth. "I'm gonna give you a baby bunny, if you're lucky. I mean damn, who wouldn't want my egg? The bunnies in Eterna practically lined up for this. They loved it, getting a thick, dominant alpha male's cock inside them. I mean, a good strong female has to put on a good show at first, but all of them settled down once I had my meat inside them. They've probably got hundreds of little bunnies running around out there now. And soon, you will, too."

"No!" Buneary yelped, wriggling furiously.

"See, there's that squirming thing again. I don't like to show off my alpha too much, but I guess it's necessary," he growled, lifting her arms up and slamming them back down on the ground upraised to her ears, moving his hips so his weight kept her firmly anchored. "Just settle down. You're not going to stop this, so there's no point in yelling or shifting around. It's only going to make it go slower." With that, the Fire type winked at her and slammed his thick cock inside her, ignoring her scream of pain. Fully hilted now, her belly bulged with the enormity of the larger Pokemon's dick, her walls stretched to their limit. He threw his head back and moaned with pleasure. "Oh, Arceus," the Fire type whispered, hammering into her bruising box, already at the edge himself. "So tight." Buneary was crying again, firmly locked in place, unable to do more than turn her head from side to side in desperation. But slowly, as Monferno continued with his rough pounding, the pain blossomed again into pleasure, and Buneary found her whimpers transformed into high moans.

"Ohhh," the tiny Normal type screamed, loving the sensation of his cock piercing her again and again, the sizzling tip beginning to leak his seed. Monferno took it as her pleading for him to go faster, and he gritted his teeth, increasing the pace and force until the bunny was slowly being literally plowed against the ground, leaving a rut in the dirt where he had thrusted into her.

"Get ready, bunny," he growled, planting his feet firmly into the dirt and anchoring his arms around her shoulders. "I-I'm going to—"

And with that, his cock twitched inside her, the tip thrashing twice against her walls before it stilled, spewing his boiling seed into her womb. Confused and again frightened, Buneary attempted to push off of him, but Monferno kept her locked in place, legs wrapping around her hips to keep every inch of dick inside her. It was a full minute before he was empty, groaning with every new spurt of release. Buneary gasped at the sensation of the scalding hot cum inside her. As soon as Monferno released her he jumped away, letting her fall to the ground limp. The Normal type laid there exhaustedly, her lower half covered in the fluid spilling out of her, sticky and still steaming hot. The Fire type smirked, satisfied. "Yeah, that'll do it. Who knows, bunny? Maybe my Trainer wants to stick around here a while."

He bounded off, leaving the Normal type on the ground.


End file.
